PanemBook
by Nightlock Ink
Summary: A hopefully hilarious story of which Katniss and everyone else find PanemBook Facebook and Katniss is obsessed with a book.. the Hunger Games!Slight or more OOC
1. Peeta Has A Gale Costume

**Name: **Katniss "Catnip" Everdeen

**Age: **16

**Location: **The Seam

**Current Location: **I already told you! The SEAM!

**Likes:**

Hunting

Archery

Peeta accepting no when he asks her out

Gale accepting no when he asks her out

Prim

**Dislikes:**

Peeta asking her out

Gale asking her out

The Hunger Games

Burnt Bread

**Status: **I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!

_**Comments: **_

_**Primrose Everdeen: **_Nooooooo! Katniss! Stop quoting the book about our non-existent dystopian lives!

_Haymitch Abernathy likes this_

_**Haymitch Abernathy: **_You even put all that crud from the book on your profile!

_55 people like this_

_**Gale Hawthorne: **_I never asked you out!

_Peeta Mellark likes this_

_**Peeta Mellark: **_That was me in a Gale costume!

_**Gale Hawthorne: **_…..

_23 people like this_

_**ClovexKnives: **_Get nicknames like me. Before I stab you.

_Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen and 9 others like this_

_**Catnip: **_I prefer to stay away from knives.

_**FunkyDrunk: **_You likey?

_**GaleIsNotAFail: **_*face palm*

_Everyone but Haymitch likes this. _

**LittleDuck: **Yay! I liked a comment!

_**ILoafKatniss: **_Katniss! Don't you love my name!

**ILoafKatniss **_has been blocked by Catnip_


	2. Gale Tries Too Hard

**Name: **Peeta Mellark

**Age: **16

**Location: **District 12

**Current Location: **In front of my computer! While in another tab I am face book stalking Katniss! I loaf you 3

**Likes:**

Katnissssssssssssssss

Bread

Katnisssssssssssssssss

Bread

Katnisssssssssssssssss

Bread

_Click here to see more_

**Dislikes: **

Gale

People that ask Katniss out

Gale

People that ask Katniss out

Gale

People that ask Katniss out

_Click here to see more_

**Status:**

I loaf Katniss and hate Gale!

_**Comments:**_

**Gale H: **Why exactly to you hate me…?

_Katniss Everdeen likes this_

**Katniss E: **Because he's burnt bread. And stop with the bread references. And shorten your name!

**Peeta M: **Anything for you my dough!

_Team Peeta likes this_

**Haymitch A: **Dough?

**Effie T: **I believe he means dough….

**Peeeta M: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CREEEEEEEPY LADY!

_Haymitch Abernathy likes this_

**Gale H: **You'd probably get more likes if you weren't 16 and male

**Katniss E: **Sexist much?

_All the girls in Panem like this_

**Peeta M: **Yeah Gle! U jst tri way 2 hrd! I mn b kewl lk me

**Gale H: **Yes. I try too hard.

_Katniss Everdeen likes this_


	3. Friend Request Declined

**You have entered the chat hosted by **_**Katniss Everdeen**_

**Gale: **Hi Catnip!

**Peeta: **I said hi 2!

**Katniss: **No you didn't… and stop with all the letters to numbers. You aren't cool.

**Peeta: **that's rite. Im kewl

_**Gale Hawthorne has left the chat**_

_**Katniss Everdeen has left the chat**_

**Peeta: **Noooooo! My Katnisssssssssssssssss!

_**Peeta Mellark has left the chat**_

_**Katniss Everdeen has started a chat**_

_**Gale Hawthorne has entered the chat hosted by Katniss Everdeen**_

**Gale: **That got rid of him.

_**Update for Katniss Everdeen. Peeta Mellark has added you as a friend. Would you like to **__accept__** or **__decline?_

_**Request declined. Chat resumed.**_

**Katniss: **Peeta sent me a friend request…

**Gale: **I'm very sorry…..

_**ClovexKnives has entered the chat**_

**ClovexKnives: **HOW DARE YOU GET RID OF YOUR NICKNAMES!

_**ClovexKnives has unfriended Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen**_

**Gale: **Clove, PEETA got a nickname.

_**Update for Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne. ClovexKnives has added you as a friend. Would you like to **__accept __**or **__decline?_

_**Request accepted. Chat resumed.**_

_**ClovexKnives has changed her name to Clove**_

**Clove: **Better

_**Update for Clove. Peeta Mellark has added you as a friend. Would you like to **__accept __**or **__decline?_

**Clove: **Ahhhhh! What to I do! _**Alert: Profanity filtered **_

**Katniss: **Decline. It's what we all do.

_**Request declined. Chat Resumed. **_

**Clove: **TGFD

**Gale: **?

**Katniss: **?

**Clove: **Thank God for Decline


	4. Be Peeta's Friend!

_Hi! I'm Peeta, and I loaf Katniss. But she doesn't wanna be my friend! Can any of you be my friends! If so, just make a character! And put it in the reviews! Just fill out this form and I will loaf you (not as much as Katniss!) _

**Hey. Gale here. Can some of you please be friends with Peeta? Sure I hate him, but Katniss is complaining a lot about him, and she scares all the animals away. Fill out the form and make everyone (even Buttercup) Happy.**

_**Clove . Be friends with Mellark Before Mr. Knife pays you a visit. **_

Katniss. Be pals with bread boy He's stalking me, and you'll distract him.

_**Haymitch, Prim and Effie…..We were in the first chapter, and Peeta is annoying. So, be his friend! **_


	5. Everyone Shuns Katniss Even Gale

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for all of Peeta's friends, I honestly appreciate all the reviews! I realize there was not for, it didn't upload, but you guys did fine on your own! Peeta might be happy now!**  
**Also, the formatting for this wwill be different, because, well, I'm not as in the mood for details**.

…..

You have entered the chat of Peeta Mellark

Peeta: OMG! I got, like soo many BFF requests!

Gale: Congrats. *rolls eyes*

Peeta: IKR!

Summer has entered the chat

Summer: Hi Peeeeeettttaaa! Can I pleeeeeeeeaaaasssssssseeeeeee have puuuuuurrrrrrpppllllleeeee bbbrreeeeeaaaadddd

Gale: Type like a normal person.

Summer: Peeta! Can I have some purple bread!

Peeta: YESSSSS! I LUV PURPLE!

Summer: me 2.…

Gale: STOP TALKING LIKE A BUNCH OF 15 YEAR OLD GIRLS!

Summer: I am a 15 year old girl….

Jenna has entered the chat

Peeta: GALE! I do have friends! Summer and Jenna! 489758475946734859

Jenna: That's spam, Peeta.

Peeta: like ham in a can? WTH?

Gale: don't even try, Jenna. Don't even try.

Nightlock Ink has Entered The Chat

Gale: Ugh. night lock. You a fan of that book too?

NI: OMG ITS GALE!

Gale: Er….

NI: And Peeta!

Peeta: Friend me! Everyone friends me!

NI: Er… how 'bout no?

Jenna: You'll make Peeta happy!

Summer: Yeah. And I'm still waiting on that purple bread.

Shirley has entered the chat

Shirley: I like cupcakes!

Katniss has entered the chat.

Peeta: Run from Katniss! Shun her until she dates me!

Jenna: *shun*

Summer: *shun*

Shirley: *shun*

NI: *shun*

Peeta: *shun*

Katniss: Why don't you just block me!

Peeta: 'cuz I loaf you! Gale! shun! *re shuns Katniss*

Gale: Sorry, Catnip. I go with the flow…

Katniss: Gale…

Gale: *shun*


	6. Finnick Is NOT Rugged Part 1

Blog Post: _Peeta Mellark_

HI! PEETA HERE! I TURNED ON CAPS LOCK AND I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO TURN IT OFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Oh. You click whAT SAYS CAPS LOCK! NOT AGAIN!

Okay, I'm good. Now, here is a poem I wrote! OMG THERE IS A POEM BUTTON THAT MAKES THE LETTERS SQUGGLY!

_Katniss I love you_

_I love bread too_

_You're hair smells like hair_

_You're almost as pretty as Finnick Odair_

_M name is Peeta_

_I loaf Katniss-eeta_

_She has a bow_

_And arrow_

_Hair Smelling Hair _

_Feet Smelling Feet_

_You do not look like a parakeet_

So? You like it?

**Comments**

**Finnick: **So.. I'm pretty?

**Katniss: **apparently

**Finnick: **I prefer ruggedly handsome

**Katniss: **And I prefer Peeta not being alive.

_Haymitch Abernathy and Gale Hawthorne like this_

**Finnick: **You think I'm ruggedly handsome?

**Katniss: **Er… no

**Gale: **No!

**Haymitch: **NOOO!

**Peeta: **YES!

**Finnick: **Whatever! Annie thinks I'm ruggedly handsome

**Annie: **Only regular handsome J

_55 people like this_

**Finnick: **I am very rugged!

**Annie:** Fin, when you shave you chest hair…..that's not rugged….

_110 people like this_

**Finnick: **ANNIE!

**Annie: **I only have 11 people on my friends list…

**Katniss: **Finnick.. Shaves… Chest… Hair!

_Katniss Mellark is now friends with Annie Cresta_

**Katniss: **_**PROFANITY FILTERED BY CHILD LOCK FOR PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**_

**Katniss: **Who changed my name? ! ! !

**Peeta: **I loaf you? 3

**Peeta Mellark status update: **In hospital

_Everyone likes this even Peeta because Katniss likes this_

**Katniss: **back to Finnick. Chest hair?

**Finnick: **Uh… GTG! Annie, tell them nothing!

**Annie: **Just wait until I'm sure he's gone…..

**Annie: **Ok.

**Katniss: **Tellll usssss

**Finnick: **NO!

**Annie: **There's always next time Katniss….


	7. Finnick Is NOT Rugged Part 2

**By popular demand… I bring you some Clato.**

**Name: **Finnick Odair

**Age: **23

**Likes:**

Being Rugged

Annie Cresta (why is there no love section ;) )

**Dislikes:**

When SOME people tell other people about certain embarrassing this about HAIR

**Status update: **I feel weird.. My chest is all.. Hairy….

**Haymitch: **Get used to it.

**Prim: **Aw! Finnick loves Annie!

**Cato: **I love Clove!

**Clove: **Shut Up.

**Cato: **DENIAL

**Finnick: **She's love ya if you were rugged like me….

**Cato: **As in not?

_45 people like this_

**Status Update by Prim Everdeen: **I am more rugged than Finnick….

**Katniss: **Yup. A little 12 year old is more rugged Finnick… feel bad yet?

**Annie: **Prim isn't as handsome.. But yes, most likely more tugged.

**Finnick: **RUGGEDLY HANDSOME!

_Annie Cresta is no longer in a relationship with Finnick Odair_

**Finnick: **ANNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! FINE! I AM NOT RUGGED! I AM A WIMPY GIRLY MAN!

**Annie: **Oh. I clicked that by accident.

_Annie Cresta is now in a relationship with Finnick Odair_

**Finnick: **What! So I just said..'

**Gale: **Relax wimpy girly-man. No one cares. Except District 12's tumbly, where I just uploaded that. And by the way Annie, how did you manage that?

**Annie: **I was clicking the button for Farmville!

**Rue: **I love Farmville!

**Peeta: **You mean loaf?

**Rue: **No…..


	8. The Competition Part 0

The formatting got all messed up, so excuse the fact that nothing is bold!

D12Tribute: OMG, I'm goin to the Hunger Games!

Gale: Katniss, change your name back. There is not Hunger Games.  
Peeta: DON'T TELL MY GIRLFRIEND WAT TO DO  
D12Tribute: Yeah, we're the star crossed luvers!  
Gale: Katniss, you have given in to the black hole that is text speak!  
D12Tribute: Who told you txt speak iz wrong? A parenting book?  
Gale: What? Psh, no. It's not like I subscribed to Panem Mom Weekly….  
Finnick: Gale? What is wrong with you…. I check my profile and I get an alert for this :O  
Annie: Finnick, you still don't shave your chest. You tie in the unruggedness competition.  
Finnick: ANNIE!  
Annie: :D  
D12Tribute: hey, everyone here (except Panem Mom Gale) is a victor?  
Finnick: Of?  
Annie: The unruggednes competition?  
Peeta: Welcome, ladies and gents! TO PANEM'S MOST UNRUGGED!  
Finnick: Oh.  
Gale: My  
Annie: :D  
Annie: Oops, I mean goodness!  
Peeta: It is here by decreed that Gale and Finnick must prove their..unmanliness in a competition!  
D12Tribute: _TO THE DEATH!_  
Annie: Sqiggley Letters! :D  
Peeta: No, just a regular competition…  
D12Tribute: and may the odds be ever in your favor!  
Finnick: There's no hope,is there?


End file.
